warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
East To West
In the 'Songfic Series ''Here I am StarClan and Im drowning in your sea of forgetfulness. Tumbling and turning. Frost couldn't get to sleep. She opened her eyes, thinking about what Ruinstone told her. How was an apprentice aged cat suppose to save the two worlds? The chains of yesterday surround me, I yearn for peace and rest. Frost shot up breathing heavily. She looked to Saddie, the cat was fast asleep. "How can she sleep..." Frost thought aloud. She laid back into her nest looking up to the roof of the dome. I don't want to end up where you found me, and it echoes in my mind keeps me awake at night. Frost wished she could be the normal cat on that boring day moons ago back at Earth. What was she thinking? Accepting the life of The Council. Know you've cast my deed, as far as the East is to the West, and I stand before you know, as though I never joined the Council. Frost blinked and got up, she went past the nests quietly and padded outside. She looked to the stars, then the Earth that filled up half of the sky, it gave her goosebumps. But today I feel like I'm one mistake away, from you leaving me this way. Frost heard the dome's door open and she turned her head. "Oh...It's you." She saw Ruinstone pad to her. StarClan can you just show me how far the East is from the West. Ruinstone sat next to Frost. "I know what's on your mind." He meowed. Frost looked to him. Right now she couldn't feel any worse. Cause I can't bear to see the cat I've been, rising up in me again. Frost looked to the sky. "Have you ever had to do anything like this?" She asked. Ruinstone shook his head. "Honestly I have to say I didn't." In the arms of mercy I find rest, cause you know just how far the East is from the West, from one scarred paw to another. She sighed. "Then you have no idea what Im going through." She shook her head. Ruinstone laid his tail on her shoulder. "Actually to say I do know how you feel, you feel pain, anxiousness, fright. Anything that makes you feel worse about your deed that needs to be done." I start the day the war begins, endless reminding me of my honor. Frost nodded. "I guess you do know how I feel. But what if I don't make it? What if I lose this for everyone?" She winced. And time and time again, your truth is drowned out by the storm im in. Ruinstone shook his head. "Frost, you don't have to worry. I brought you into the Lands and I know you can do it." Today I feel like Im one mistake away, from you leaving me this day. Frost gripped the dead grass. "I can't do it Ruinstone! I will fail and everyone I know and love it going to die!" Tears streamed from her eyes. StarClan can you just show me how far the East is from the West. Ruinstone closed his eyes. "StarClan wouldn't have chosen you if they knew you would fail." He looked into her eyes. Cause I can't bear to see the cat I've been, rising up in me again. Frost looked to the ground. "What if they chose me cause they know I will fail?" She clenched her teeth. In your arms of mercy I find rest, cause you know just how far the East is from the West., from one scarred paw to another. "Your letting your emotions get ahead of you Frost. StarClan wouldn't do that." Ruinstone insisted. I know you've washed me white, turned my darkness into life, I need your peace to get me through, to get me through this night. Frost slowly nodded. "I am letting my emotions get ahead of me, StarClan has done so much...Im just so scared." She looked up to the stars again. I can't live by what I feel, about the truth your word reveals, Im not holding onto you. Ruinstone smiled. "So are you feeling better?" He asked, his tone revealing that he was still scared for the two worlds. But you're holding onto me, you're holding on to me. Frost shook her head. "How do you feel better when you still know if you don't save two worlds you let everyone lose their lives!" She spat. StarClan you just know how far the East is from the West. Ruinstone edge back. "Just try to get some rest." He padded back to the dome. I don't have to see the cat I've been, rising up from me again. Frost laid down, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. But she should believe in herself, believe she can do it. In your arms of mercy I find rest, cause you know just how far the East is from the West, from one scarred paw to another. She yawned and started to blink, almost fading into sleep. Until she opened her eyes wide, breathing heavily again. Still terrified. Just how far the East is to the West, one scarred paw to another. Frost yawned, and thought more about Saddie and what they would do to save the worlds. Just how far the East is to the West, just how far. Frost could almost feel sleep overcoming her, she relaxed and felt like she should sleep out in the field tonight. One scarred paw to another... She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. '''Hope you enjoyed the songfic! Here's the real song, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_J34QyY0Pk! Thanks for reading! Category:Songfic